The Disappearance of Kevin Almroth
by HaruhiFanNumber1
Summary: Do you have a favorite movie, video game, comic book or novel - any form of art medium? Ever wondered if you could ever have a chance of being part of that world, and meet the characters you've grown to love and adore and experience the adventures together with them? Well... this is my story... me being part of The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya


Prologue

My name is Kevin. I'm 15 years old, I'm from Sweden and I have Asperger syndrome.

A few years, my older brother showed me this clip of a bunny girl running around and advertising stores, which I thought looked really weird. I pretty much forgot about that I went on with my life. However, back in October 2010, I asked him what the hell that was, because I couldn't remember the name, and he told that it was episode 0 of this anime called "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". So, I started watching it. After watching all the episodes of season one, I was stunned. I couldn't imagine it being THIS good. I decided to name it my favorite anime of all time. which holds true even today. Ever since then, the Haruhi franchise has become like one of my main interests, also including Marilyn Manson, Korean pop, Horror movies, and so on.

But then, something even bigger happened.

It was January 15th, 2011. I was chatting with a friend of mine on YouTube and we were talking about Haruhi related stuff. "So have you seen the Haruhi movie?", she asked me. "No, the only way to see it is with that shitty camrip that's absolutely unwatchable." "Oh, didn't you know that someone uploaded the full movie in HD?" My eyes started to sparkle in delight as I told her I'd go see it right away.

Right now, it was around midnight, I had my laptop on my chest (Which was stupid). Anyway, I started watching the movie...After 3 and half hours...my eyes were dripping both sad and happy tears. I didn't give a damn if I woke up anyone. I started to weep as I hard as I could. It felt so good to just let it all out. I just saw the best movie ever, in my opinion. Before this, it was hard to decide to choose a favorite movie. It was always between 'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World' and 'The Godfather'. But now, it was obvious: 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' is the perfect movie.

I then decided to wait a while until I watched it again. How long? Well, till December 16th, of course. Although it seemed like a really long time, it went really fast actually. So, December 16th finally came and I decided to watch it with my family. However, I noticed that the bootleg I got was pretty flawed. How so? Well, for one, the subtitles were appearing and disappearing at will, there were no special features to speak of and the menu's were bland. Although one good thing was that the Yasashii Bōkyaku single was included as a bonus CD. Obviously, I was not satisfied, so I got the official English DVD afterwards, which was miles better. I currently have seen the movie 7 times and I'm still not getting tired of it. It's still a damn masterpiece.

One other thing that changed after watching the movie was...well...my feelings toward Yuki Nagato. Before, I only saw her as a cute character that was just there, but now I see her as this beautiful goddess that I want to be with. Obviously, since she's just a fictional character, that wasn't going to happen. So instead I bought a Dakimakura pillow with a picture of her on it. You may think of me as a pathetic nerd, but I don't care. What I'm feeling is legit and I'm not ashamed of it.

However, the real story starts here...

Chapter 1

It's late. I'm sitting at my computer as usual, listening to music. I'm chatting with my friends on Skype, MSN, YouTube, DeviantArt, and Tumblr. They're all really nice people and enjoy chatting with them. After a few hours of random Internet usage, I go to bed where I grab my Dakimakura pillow of Yuki. Seeing her blushing face in the darkness always makes me feel happy inside, no matter how crappy I feel. I roll around trying to find the most comfortable position. I finally fall asleep. With my face against Yuki's, I have this weird dream of her warning me about something, but I can't make out what the hell she's saying. The only words I could hear was "Tomorrow", "1999", and "Me".

A few hours later, I wake up. I hear my alarm clock beeping so I reach out with my hand turn it off. Since I'm not wearing my glasses, my I can't see that much. I quickly put on my clothes that were lying on the ground. After putting on my glasses, I notice that I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around and I had this feeling of Dejá Vu. How? I've never been in a room like this before. I open the door and then I realize where I was: At Kyon's house. I somehow woke up in HIS bed. What the hell is going on? How is this even possible? Maybe this is just a house that looks very similar? But then how did I get here? Was I kidnapped in the middle of the night? If so, then who kidnapped me and where are they now? All these questions were going through my mind as I fell down to the ground in confusion and shock. I decided to ask all these questions later and just check if this really is the universe where the Haruhi Suzumiya characters existed. I ran down the stairs, picked up a phone and tried to call my parents. But no one was answering. So I left the phone, put on some shoes that were sitting there and opened the front door. With the sun blinding me, I saw a female high school student with brown hair who was going home. I asked her what date it was and she answered with "December 18th, 1999". My eyes widened with a blush as I thanked her and started running to North High. As I reached the hill that Kyon always complains about, I can totally agree with him. This hill really is pain in the ass going up. Anyway, when I reached the school, I walked up to the gate but then remembered that I shouldn't go in since I'm not a student here. I decide to go in anyway.

I started to walk to the building where the SOS Brigade clubroom is held. But suddenly a teacher stopped me and asked who I was and what I was doing here. I told him that I'm a sibling to a student here and I was going to walk home with them. He believed in my obvious lie as I continued walking. I had reached the steps that led to the clubroom. I get really nervous. I decide to pinch myself to see if it's all a dream. But no, I close my eyes, pinch my cheek, open my eyes, and I'm still there. I'm going up the last few stairs very slowly thinking of what to do if I'm still in the normal world, without any fictional characters from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. Should I try to find a way home? Should I just stay here in Japan and try to live a normal life all by myself? I don't know. All that matters now is finding out if Yuki really is in there. I step in front of the door. I look at the sign above the door where it says "Literature club". I gasp. Does this mean that I'm in the alternate universe where Yuki is human? Let's find out. I grab a hold of the door knob. My heart starts thumping and my hands are shaking. What if Kyon already is here? What if Yuki won't like me? What if this is all a prank and I'm being watched right now? Ignoring all these questions in my head, I open the door slowly.

Chapter 2

There she was. Reading a Sci-Fi hardcover book. With her cute glasses and winter uniform. She's looking at me like we've never met before, which makes sense. She has the same look on her face as when Kyon met her like this. Since everyone is leaving school, it's sunset. I walk into the room slowly looking into her golden brown eyes.

-"Have we met before?", I ask her

-"No, I-I don't think so..." She starts to blush.

I pull out a chair and sit right next to her.

"Wh-Who are you...?", she asked me very shyly.

"My name is Kevin. I'm from Sweden. I don't know what happened, but somehow I woke up here in Japan."

"W-Where did you wake up exactly?", she said with a confused look on her face.

"Do you know a student here named Kyon?"

"...Kyon? No, I don't know anyone by that name. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

She blushed again. Damn, she's so cute.

"Well, you're probably going to meet him soon anyway.", I said as I looked at the door.

"Wh-What do you mean...?" "He should be here in a minute."

"I see..."

While waiting for Kyon, I was going through all the books that were in the clubroom. Most of them were Sci-Fi books. A lot of good books here: '2001 - A Space Odyssey', 'The Body Snatchers', 'The Complete works of HP Lovecraft', 'The Red House Mystery' and so on. She was still reading the same book as before, which was 'The Fall of Hyperion'. I turned my head to look her. I still couldn't believe I was really here with her. We made eye contact and she started to blush again. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!", said Yuki.

The door opened and there he was, Kyon. He looked at Yuki in relief but soon noticed I was there as well.

"...Who are you?", said Kyon to me, still holding the door knob.

"Oh, my name is Kevin. I'm from Sweden"

Kyon grunts "Great, another transfer student...I see. Well, 'Kevin', what are you doing here exactly?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm trying to find that out myself. I was sleeping in my bed in Sweden, and somehow the next morning I woke up in someone else's house. Look, Kyon, I'd be glad if you could just-"

"Wait, how do you know my name?!"

"Dude, take it easy. I don't know how I know, I just know. You know?"

"...", both Kyon and Yuki were completely silent.

"I'm having a very bad case of Dejá Vu right now...", Kyon said with his head down.

"Okay then. Do you know someone named Haruhi?"

Kyon runs up to me and grabs my shoulders. "You DO know Haruhi?!"

"Sort of."

Kyon turns to Yuki. "Do YOU know Haruhi?!"

Yuki stays silent, Kyon lets go of my shoulders and walks up to her.

"Do you know ME?"

"...I do. I know you're a student here and you are in class 5. So yes, I've seen you around. But I'm afraid that that's pretty much all I know about you. Actually, this is the first time I've ever spoken to you."

"So what you're saying is...you're not an alien?"

"Ali...en?"

"Perhaps she changed the world?", I asked him jokingly, but I wanted to see his reaction.

Both Kyon and Yuki were completely silenced.

"I see...", he said, smiling at Yuki.

"You were tired of Haruhi, weren't you?"

Kyon took out a chair to sit on and turns to me.

"Listen, Kevin guy, are we talking about the same person - Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"Well, if I'm correct, she is at Kouyou Academy."

"Wh-What?! Are you sure?! How do you know that?"

I can't mention that I saw the movie.

"I think I saw her there with another student by the name of Itsuki Koizumi."

Kyon does a huge facepalm.

"Yes, I'm sure. But she's not there right now since it's getting late. You can go there tomorrow."

"Alright, got it. I'll see you later then, Kevin. Oh, and by the way.", he said as he was leaving the clubroom.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the insanity test called the SOS Brigade.", he said and went down the stairs.

I smirk. "Well, that's very kind of you.", I say to myself.


End file.
